I Wanna be Free, I Wanna be Loved
by mindless-mayhem
Summary: Danny Williams baby sister is in Hawaii for what he thinks is a simple visit, but she's here for answers. She's supposed to be here for a few weeks, but when she ends up falling for his hard headed partner, will that visit become more permanent?
1. Long Lost Faces

Kayla Williams waited patiently by the baggage carousel for what seemed like an eternity waiting to see her hot pink luggage to make its way around. Tapping her foot and crossing her arms she dropped her head forward in frustration, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. When she looked back up she saw her baggage coming towards her, happily she ran up to the carousel grabbing her luggage and making her way out. Walking out she kept her eyes open looking around for the familiar head of blonde, meticulously styled hair of her older brother. Exiting the airport she stopped, shielding her eyes from the blinding Hawaiian sun she scanned the area stopping when she saw the familiar face of her brother leaning up against a silver Camaro. Her face lit up and she dropped the handles of her suitcases before yelling, "Danny!"  
>Looking up when he heard the familiar voice yell his name, he smiled seeing his sister racing towards him. Bracing himself for the impact, she launched herself into his arms. Smiling he picked her up squeezed her and put her down. "I missed you big brother."<br>"I guess I missed you too, as much as someone can miss their annoying baby sister."  
>She glared at him crossing her arms. "I'm far from a baby anymore Danny."<br>"I'm not so sure about that," he said looking past her, "because grownups don't leave their luggage sitting in front of a busy airport 'ya shmuck." He walked to where her luggage was sitting, grabbed the handles and dragged them back over. "Big brother taking care of his baby sister yet again, some things never change."  
>She playfully scoffed at him before shaking her head and reaching in her bag to pull out her sunglasses. Opening the trunk of his car, he hauled her bags into the open space. "Holy crap Kayla, did you pack your entire apartment into these things?"<br>She shrugged, "I've never been to Hawaii before, I didn't know what I'd need!" After hauling the last of her bags into the trunk, he closed it and looked over at her. "2 things, t-shirts and shorts. That's all you need!"  
>Walking over to the passenger side of his car, she chuckled at him. "T-shirts and shorts, huh? Then what's with this?"<br>She pulled on his tie making her point. He opened the door for her rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "Great. Someone else to criticize my wardrobe choices."  
>Climbing into the car she looked up at him. "I'm just saying, you're in Hawaii dude."<br>"It's called professionalism." He said glaring at her.  
>"It's called you're a stiff."<br>He closed her door walking over to the driver side getting , starting the car, and pulling away heading towards his house. Pulling up to his house, his phone started ringing in his pocket, pulling it out he looked at the caller ID and sighed answering it. "Yes, Steven. I just picked my sister up from the airport, you know that. Fine! Fine. I'll be there."  
>Kayla looked over at her brother with one raised eyebrow popping up over the rim of her sunglasses. He ended the call, putting the phone back in his pocket looking over at his sister. "Work. I'll show you your room, but then I have to go." He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."<br>Trying to hide the disappointment on her face, she shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Crime doesn't stop because I'm in town."  
>He chuckled, "This is true." He pointed his finger at her warningly. "But it better not increase because of you either."<br>She pulled her sunglasses down looking at her brother incredulously. "Yes Daniel, that's exactly what I was planning on doing. You go to work, and I run around wreaking havoc on the state of Hawaii. Why do you think my suitcases are so heavy?" She rolled her eyes opening her door, exiting the car and heading to the trunk to grab her bags.  
>Danny met her at the trunk grabbing the other bag shutting the trunk. "I don't have a lot of room, so you'll have to stay in Grace's room as long as she's not here."<br>"Speaking of that little monkey, when am I going to get to see her? A year is way too long not to see the most adorable little girl in the world and me, being the best aunt EVER, I brought her presents!"  
>"You know, Amy might have something to say about the best aunt ever thing, and Grace is at Rachel's until Saturday. But I'll let you talk to her about that one," he said opening the door to his house stepping aside to let his sister go in first.<br>"Did Amy fly all the way to Hawaii to visit her beautiful niece?" Danny didn't say anything as he followed her into the house, but gave her a knowing look. "Exactly! Therefore, best. Aunt. Ever. Also, good thing I'm a better smooth talker than you'll ever be. Ten bucks says Grace is here before Thursday." Danny shook his head at his sister, pointing down the hall. "Last door on the left." He turned back to face her, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry I have to go to work right after you get here, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and then you can fill your amazing big brother in on what you've been doing without me for the past year, sound good?"  
>She sighed looking at him with a sad face. "Yeah, sounds good." Pulling her in for a hug, he kissed her forehead before letting her go. "I'm happy you're here Kayla."<br>She smiled at him. "I'm happy I'm here too," she turned him around to face the door, "now go kick some ass." She raised her leg to tap his butt with her foot, "Make me proud Daniel."  
>Walking out the door he turned around to look at her holding up a hand. "I risk my life daily to keep you safe, and you aren't already proud of me?"<br>She smiled at him innocently, "I don't live here remember old man?"  
>He shook his head making the hand he held up into a fist. "You know what, I'm gonna go to work. Stay out of trouble. I'll be back."<br>She saluted him, "Aye, aye Detective Williams." Turning on his heel, he shook his head all the way to his car, mumbling to himself 'the kid's ridiculous.'


	2. A Sister After His Own Heart

After her brother left for work Kayla set to exploring the house. It was small, but Danny didn't need much space for himself and he only had grace 2 days a week. Looking through his living room area, he noticed only 2 pictures on the walls. One of grace and one of their family taken years ago, as per moms request. She walked over to the picture of them touching the frame silently wishing that she could go back to that time. She loved her family and she couldn't change the fact that everyone had to move their own ways for jobs, but she missed having everyone together like they were in that picture. Taking her hand away from the frame she noticed a clear spot where her fingers just were, the frame was very dusty and looking around she noticed that the frame wasn't the only thing that was dusty. She sighed and rolled her eyes seeing that Danny hadn't changed any; he still didn't clean. Further inspecting her brother's house she stumbled upon a bucket of a few cleaning supplies and decided to be a good sister and clean-up for him a bit.

Danny walked into headquarters with the most unimpressed look on his face that anyone had seen in a while. Kono was the first one to spot him when he walked in and she raised a questioning eyebrow when she took note of his face. "You okay brah?"  
>Danny set his gaze on Kono. "No, I am not okay. I just picked my sister up from the airport and had to ditch her on her first day here. Now," he raised his voice so that chin and Steve, who were both in Steve's office could hear him, "could we PLEASE get to work so I can get out of here?"<br>Steve was the first one to leave his office, Chin following closely behind. "I'm sorry I had to call you in Danny."  
>"You should be Steven. It's her first day in Hawaii, and even though unlike your sister I trust her to be at home by herself, I still don't like the thought of ditching her."<br>Steve sighed and looked at Danny. "I'll make it up to you."  
>"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"<br>"Barbecue at my house tomorrow, it can be like her welcome to the island party."  
>Danny was thoughtful for a moment. "Make sure you have plenty of beer and we have a deal. Oh! And I get tomorrow off."<br>"You've got yourself a deal there Danno."  
>"That's another thing, no calling me that around my sister. She knows grace calls me that, but if she knows other people are getting away with it, she'll never let me live it down."<br>"I'll try my best. I can't promise anything."  
>"You can't promise anything, sure. Can we get to work now please?"<p>

Four hours later after a thorough cleaning of the house and a solid hour nap, Kayla heard the front door open. "Kayla! Squirt, where are you?"  
>She came out of what would be her room for the time she was in Hawaii with a smile on her face. "Squirt? Really? We're going to start that again?"<br>"Personally, I think it's one of the better nicknames I've given you over the years!"  
>She shook her head at her brother and rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry."<br>"No hello, no hey, how was work? Just I'm hungry? Love you too sis."  
>"I cleaned your house after a ten hour plane ride and a 5 hour time difference. I just want food!"<br>He looked at his sister slightly confused. "You cleaned my house?"  
>"Well someone had to! Since it's obvious you don't do it yourself! Now I haven't even been gone a day and I already miss jerseys pizza, any good pizza on this island?"<br>Danny put a hand over his heart pulling her in with his other arm, "my baby sister ladies and gents, I raised her right."  
>She looked up at him with a confused look, "Danny. Food."<br>"Oh fine, come on."


	3. I Guess That's How It's Got to Be

After sufficiently filling themselves with the best pizza on the island, the siblings made their way back to Danny's place for their night of catching up. After changing into her PJ's, Kayla settled in on the couch putting her feet in her brother's lap. He looked down at her feet questioningly then up at her and she shrugged and smiled nestling into the cushions before handing him a beer she grabbed from the fridge on her way out. He shook his head putting his arms over her feet. "So. What has my beautiful baby sister been up to for the past year of her life?"  
>"Well, I'm officially done school as of last week."<br>Danny smiled and patted her feet, "That's my girl! Now you can get me out of all of the legal messes I'll get myself in when Grace becomes a teenager."  
>"Danny, I'm a legal assistant, not a lawyer. So please don't kill the first boy who wants to take Gracie on a date."<br>"I make no promises. But speaking of boys and dates, how's that boyfriend of yours doing?"  
>She took a swig of her beer, "What boyfriend?"<br>Danny looked at her trying to hide the look of awe that was spreading on his face. "I thought things were going well with… I'm trying to remember his name."  
>"Jackson, and everything goes well until you find them in your bed with another woman."<br>Danny sat up straight in his spot. "The bastard did what?"  
>Kayla held her feet up against Danny's chest. "Down boy. It's over now, nothing to worry about."<br>"This guy cheats on my baby sister with another slut, in her bed, and that is somehow nothing to worry about? I'm a cop, remember? I own a gun."  
>"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't need you flying to Jersey and beating the shit out of this guy, or shooting him," She sat up beside Danny, "I kinda like seeing you walk around like a free man, not an over grown orange behind bars."<br>Danny looked over at his sister, then took a big swig of his beer. "I hate that you know me so well sometimes. But I hate that bastard even more for hurting you." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close into his side.  
>She shrugged, "It was a while ago, I'm over it now. Just trying not to peg all the men in the world to be jerks like him!"<br>"I told you that I knew a bunch of good guys down at the station that I could have easily set you up with, but did you say yes? Nope. You found dickwad!"  
>She took another drink of her beer. "I've tried to avoid cops and firefighters when looking for guys."<br>Danny looked confused and half offended. "Why? Because what Dad and I do isn't good enough for you?"  
>"No. Because I spent enough of my life worrying my dad may not come home, then worrying my brother may not come home. I'd rather not worry that my boyfriend may not either." She took another sip of her beer, looking away from her brother.<br>He didn't say anything for a minute; instead he just grabbed her hand in recognition. Knowing that now was probably the best time to drop the topic, he decided to mention the plans for tomorrow evening.  
>"So, don't worry about dinner tomorrow night. We're going out!"<br>Kayla looked over at him confused. "Where are we going?"  
>"To your welcome to the island dinner, that's where."<br>"Oh really? And is this just us?"  
>"Noooo, no. You've already spent time with me, now we make you get out and unite with others."<br>"I'm going to have to meet the people you work with, aren't I?"  
>"And why do you sound like I'm going to water board you or something?"<br>"Well if it's anything like past experiences, I may want the option of water boarding."  
>He rolled his eyes at her. "I can almost guarantee you're going to have fun. Okay?"<br>She looked at him and sighed. "Fine, but as long as I know that the option of water boarding is still left on the table." She sent a teasing wink his way, and he shoved her feet off of him.  
>"Go pick a movie before I send you back to Jersey."<p> 


	4. Your Teasing Ain't Enough

After work the next day, Danny headed home to get changed, pick up Kayla and head over to Steve's house. When he walked in the door he could hear Kayla in her room shuffling around. Throwing his keys on the table, he started down the hall towards her room hearing her let out a frustrated groan. He proceeded down the hall cautiously, and when her room was in view, he noticed it looked like a bomb had went off. As he stepped in her doorway, he was hit in the face with a shirt; taking the shirt off his head, he looked around her room and then settled on her.  
>"Kayla. Darling. You know it works better if you wear the clothes and not throw them all over the floor, right?"<br>She turned and glared at him. "Yes, Daniel. I do know that. But I have no idea what to wear because I don't know these people and I don't know where we're going and ugh! I hate you, you know that right?"  
>He chuckled lightly at his sister, not wanting to get slapped. "It's an island. If we were going somewhere special, I would have told you to dress nice. Now throw on shorts and a t-shirt and you'll be good to go."<br>The glare didn't leave her face and she turned back to her clothes digging through them again. "You couldn't have told me this earlier, could you. Fine, t-shirt and shorts it is."  
>He shook his head, silently chuckling as he was leaving her room. "I'll be out here when you're ready."<p>

After finally finding something to wear, Kayla and Danny headed to Steve's house.  
>"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"<br>"Nope. You get to be surprised!"  
>"Oh goodie, I get to be surprised while going to hang out with all of your work friends. Yee-freaking-haw."<br>Danny looked over at her with his scolding big brother look. "Will you stop being so negative! You've never met these people, you have no idea if it's going to be fun or not!"  
>They pulled up in front of Steve's house and Kayla looked out her window. "Nice house."<br>"See. Not looking so bad."  
>They got out of the car and headed up to the house. "The house, good. But I'm almost guessing whoever lives inside this house is the most boring old man I've ever met. And that's saying a lot cause I met most of the people you worked with in Jersey."<br>"Not ALL the people I worked with were 100. And why are you assuming these people are so old?"  
>"Well actually, if we're going to go there," they reached the door and Danny knocked, "then these people are probably close to 200 years old."<br>While she was finishing her sentence the door opened and she looked up to see who Danny was smiling at. When she saw him, her eyes widened a little and under her breathe she mumbled, 'definitely not 100.'  
>Steve smiled at Danny. "Hey Danny, glad you guys could make it." Steve put out his hand for Kayla to shake, "Hi, I'm Steve."<br>Kayla accepted the hand, a shocked look plagued over her face. "Kayla."  
>Steve chucked at her, "nice to meet you. Come on in guys." He stepped back letting the Williams siblings pass him. Danny ushered Kayla to go in first, noticing when Steve gave her the once over while passing. Hanging back for a second while Kayla entered further into the house looking around, Danny gave Steve a glare, pointing a finger his way. "She's my sister Steven. Eyes and hands off."<p>

After being introduced to the other two members of their team, they all took to chatting while the food was cooking on the grill. Steve walked back to the group from the cooler beside the grill handing Kayla another beer. "So I wish I could say Danny's told us so much about you, but he hasn't."  
>Kayla chuckled and accepted the beer. "Understandable, he's never really been one to brag."<br>"Well I don't know why. I'd definitely brag about you."  
>Danny glared at Steve with that comment, while Kayla blushed and took a drink of her beer. To try to ease the tension, Chin spoke up. "So Kayla, what brings you to Hawaii?"<br>"A few things actually. Of course the obvious would be that I haven't seen my brother in ages, so I came down to visit him. But I also decided this would be my graduation gift to myself."  
>"Graduation, huh?"<br>A proud smile crossed Danny's face and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Yep, my baby sister is officially a full blown legal assistant."  
>Steve nudged Danny, "Better make sure you stay in her good books, might need that in with the law some-day."<br>As they continued to chat with Kayla about her schooling, Steve excused himself to tend to the grill Kayla watching him all the way. This move not going unnoticed, Kono smiled at her pulling her to the side of the group a little. "Your brother would kill you."  
>Kayla chuckled at Kono's statement. "There's lots of things my brother doesn't know that he would probably kill me about, one more I don't see as a problem."<br>"I hope you're staying around for a while, cause I have a feeling I'm really going to like you."  
>The two girls laughed and Danny looked over at them. "What's so funny?"<br>Kono shook her head, "oh nothing, just girl talk."  
>Danny looked over at Chin with an unimpressed look on his face. "I hate girl talk. I hate it so much."<br>Chin agreed with him, of course Kono couldn't pass up this opportunity to add her two cents to the conversation so Kayla found this the opportune time to quietly excuse herself and go help Steve with dinner.

Kayla followed the path she watched Steve take, looking around for him on her way. She made it out to the deck where she saw Steve tending to the grill. She took a drink of her beer walking over to him. "Smells good," she moved closer to him, "looks pretty good too."  
>He looked over at her with a half-smile on his face. "I could say the same thing about you."<br>She put her head down, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face. "Need any help."  
>He shook his head, "nah, I'm pretty good here. You should go back out to your party."<br>"No offense, but it's not much of a party. Besides, I'd rather stay here and talk to you."  
>"Alright, I can always use the company." A small smile appearing on his face. "So, legal assistant huh?"<br>"Yeah, not nearly exciting as what you've got going."  
>"To be honest with you, you don't really seem like the desk work kinda girl."<br>She smirked before taking a sip of her beer, "Oh really? What kinda girl do I seem like then?"  
>"That's a dangerous question to ask, especially someone you just met."<br>She took a step closer to Steve, resting her hand on the railing he was leaning on. "Maybe I'm okay with dangerous answers."  
>The pair were becoming extremely close, when Steve looked behind Kayla and took a cautious step back, Kayla turned around and smiled at her brother innocently.<br>"Hey bro."  
>With his eyebrows furrowed, he looked between his sister and Steve a few times before settling his glare on Steve. "How's the food coming?"<br>Shooting Kayla a side glance, he looked back at Danny. "It's looking good."


	5. Secrets

After the crew finished their dinner, as well as many more beers, they all sat around a small fire chatting. Everyone but Danny seemed to notice how chatty Kayla and Steve had been all night, and Kono could definitely tell she was a girl on the prowl. Every time she saw Kayla touch his arm or heard her laugh at something he said, she inwardly laughed knowing that she didn't want to be around when Danny finally clued in. At about 11 everyone decided it was time to head home, seeing as they all had to be in for work in the morning; minus Kayla that is. After Kayla had said her goodbyes to Chin and Kono, she set off to find Steve while Danny said his goodbyes. She found him outside by the fire picking up the beer bottles from around the chairs. She stopped just short of him and he smiled at her.  
>"It was really nice meeting you, Kayla."<br>"Oh come on, that sounds like a goodbye. I was kinda hoping I'd get to see you again."  
>"That's good, because I was hoping I'd get to see you again too."<br>"All you have to do is ask, I'm pretty easy going that way."  
>He cocked an eyebrow while stifling a chuckle. "Did you just admit to being easy?"<br>She laughed, smiling and half shaking her head at how he manipulated that. "Well the only way you're going to find that out is if we see each other again."  
>"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 730, how does that sound?"<br>"That sounds perfect. But you might want to park around the corner so Danny doesn't see you and pull his gun."  
>He chuckled at that. "What, you don't think I could take him?"<br>She pointedly eyed his biceps, "No, you could take him, but only when it doesn't come to his baby sister. Then he's like the hulk, but with bigger hair."  
>As they were both sharing a laugh at the expense of his hair, Danny yelled for Kayla signaling it was time for them to go home.<br>"Well, I guess I better go. Thanks for having us over tonight, it was fun."  
>He smiled, taking in how good she looked with only fire light. "I'm glad you came. Least I could do after making you spend your first day alone."<br>"I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to walk towards the house, but Steve grabbed her arm. He looked around making sure Danny wasn't coming out to the beach, then leaned down and kissed her. Steve pulled away with a small smile on his face noticing the shocked, yet impressed look on Kayla's face.  
>"I've been wanting to do that all night." He dropped her arm, "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>Still baffled at what just happened she made her way up to the house, just meeting Danny at the door.  
>"There you are! Rules must have changed, cause when I learned them you answered when someone called your name."<br>"Sorry, I went to thank Steve for having us over tonight."  
>Still completely oblivious to everything, including the awe-struck look on his sisters face, Danny sighed. "Of course, being polite. Mom and dad would be proud."<br>Kayla thought about replying to that with a snarky comment of her own, but decided to leave it and started on her way to the car, the kiss still on her mind.

Around 730 and Kayla quietly heads to the door from her room, but Danny notices her.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Out."  
>"Out? By yourself?"<br>"Nope. With a friend."  
>"Friend, huh? What friend? I didn't think you knew anyone on the island"<br>"Found out an old friend lives here now. Gotta go Danny, going to be late!" She runs out of the house, shutting the door before he can ask her anymore questions. Heading down the sidewalk and turning the corner around the street, she sees Steve's truck is sitting there and she notices him leaning against the back of it.  
>"Hey. You made it out alive."<br>"Barely! I thought I was never going to get through 100 questions."  
>Steve chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her. After they broke apart, Kayla thought to herself how this was something she could definitely get used to.<br>"You ready to go?"  
>"Of course!" He walked over to the passenger seat of the truck, opened the door helping her in.<br>She smiled at him, "Thank you good sir."  
>After he got in the truck, she looked over at him. "So, where are we going?"<br>"That, is for me to know and you to find out."  
>Her face fell a bit, brows creasing at this statement. He seemed amused by the look on her face, so she questioned it. "What's so amusing smart guy?"<br>"You really are like your brother aren't you? He hates surprises too. And he gets the exact same look."  
>"What can I say, I'm just glad I'm prettier."<br>Steve laughed at that and started to drive away.  
>"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?"<br>"Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise."


	6. Remember to Let Her Into Your Heart

The entire ride to the restraint Kayla was subtly trying to get Steve to tell her where they were going, but even though she was very skilled, her attempts fell short.  
>"You can try all you want, but I'm not going to spill!"<br>She sighed. "Most of the time my awesome legal skills pay off."  
>"Most of the time you're not using them against someone equally as crafty."<br>"Equally as crafty, huh?"  
>He shook his head at amusement as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "Here."<br>Kayla looked up at the little bar and grill they had pulled up in front of. "Oh, you're good."  
>Chuckling at her statement, he got out of the truck and ran around to the other side opening the door for her. "You have no idea how good I can get."<br>Taking his hand, she hopped out of the truck and headed toward the restraint, Steve following behind her with his hand on her back the entire time.  
>After getting seated and ordering their drinks, Kayla leaned back.<br>"So, how long have you worked with my brother?"  
>"Uh, about a year, year and a half."<br>"Huh, it's just he never talks about you. I think he's mentioned you once or twice, but whenever I asked who Steve was, he'd just say 'nobody'."  
>"Nobody, I see."<br>She chuckled, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm a pro at getting my brother into trouble."  
>"I think it's your job as a little sister. But he's never really mentioned you before either. He's talked about his sisters before, but that's it. Met your brother Matt though."<br>Her face dropped a bit when he mentioned Matt. "Well now you're getting through more of the family. But I'm definitely going to ask him why he's not bragging about me to everyone." She chuckled.  
>Steve didn't fail to notice the change in her when he mentioned her brother, but decided to leave it alone for the time being. Their drinks got their and Kayla took a nice sip of hers.<br>"Well, you know where I'm from and what I do, but other than the fact you're the infamous partner to my lovely cop of a brother, I know nothing."  
>"True. Well, unlike your lovely brother I'm not a cop per say. I'm a Navy Seal."<br>A smirk started to spread across Kayla's face, and it did not go unnoticed.  
>"What's that smirk for?"<br>"I'm going to have to see you in that uniform sometime, you know, just for validity and all."  
>He returned her smirk. "Oh really? Do you make all men in uniform prove their validity?"<br>"I usually don't go for men in uniform, so you'll be the lucky first."  
>"I feel honored."<br>She chuckled. "So where are you from sailor?"  
>"Here actually, grew up on the island."<br>"I'm jealous, it's gorgeous here."  
>Putting down his beer, he looked at her with a slight smile. "Maybe you'll decide to stay for a while."<br>She blushed a little returning his smile. "You never know, something might persuade me to stay."

They spent the rest of the night eating and chatting, joking around and getting to know each other when Steve suggested they leave. Kayla looked a little sad at the thought of their evening ending because she was having such a great time with Steve. He saw the hint of sadness and grabbed her hand. "What do you say to a drink at my place?"  
>The smile returned to her face and she squeezed his hand a bit. "That sounds fantastic."<br>Pulling up to Steve's house, Kayla looked over at him in awe. "This is your house?"  
>He chuckled at her wide eyes and fallen jaw. "Yep. It was my parents actually, but it's mine now."<br>"It's gorgeous. I'm excited to see the inside."  
>He chuckled again and got out opening her door again and bringing her inside.<br>"Holy cow, this place is huge! And you live here all by yourself?"  
>"Yeah, I'm here by myself." He headed towards the kitchen, and she followed him in.<br>"Doesn't it get lonely?"  
>"I spend most of my time at work, so I don't really notice."<br>"Work-a-holic, huh?" she walked over to him at the fridge, moving closer to him, "Might have to convince you to spend some more time here."  
>He turned from the fridge handing her a beer. "I'm sure you could be quite persuasive."<br>She smirked up at him. "I have my ways."  
>He grabbed her hand, leading her out to the deck. "Come on, there's more."<br>"Good Lord, there's MORE to this gigantor house?"  
>He opened the back door and led her onto the deck looking over the beach.<br>"Oh my God. Are you freaking kidding me? I'm moving in here." She dropped Steve's hand heading out to the sand walking out to the water. Steve followed her down, standing behind her.  
>"So I'm guessing you like it here?"<br>"Are you kidding me? Like is an understatement. This place could eat Danny's apartment alive."  
>"Well you might have to stay here some time."<br>She smiled lightly to herself as he placed his hands on her hips turning her to face him. When she was facing him, she looked up at him.  
>"I definitely think we could arrange that."<br>Hands still on her hips, Steve leaned down to kiss her. Kayla responded, putting her hands on his neck pulling him a closer. When things started getting heated, Kayla felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled away when she thought it could possibly be Danny wondering where she is.  
>"What time is it?"<br>Steve looked at her a bit confused and checked his watch, "Uhm, it's about 11:30."  
>She put her hand on her forehead and pulled out her phone checking the message. "Shit. It's Danny."<br>The confused look left Steve's face and was replaced by a look of realization. "Danny, right. What time did you tell him you were coming back?"  
>"I didn't, and that's why he texted me. He's worried."<br>Leaning down and giving her another kiss, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Parking in the same spot he did when he picked Kayla up, Steve parked his truck. Kayla hopped out of the truck quickly, meeting Steve at the back.  
>"I had a great night. Maybe we could do it again sometime? Without the brotherly interruption?"<br>He chuckled and kissed her again, both of them getting caught up in it before he pulled away this time. "Definitely, we'll think up some sort of lie to tell Danny."  
>"Remember who you're talking to. I almost turned lying to Danny about dates a profession. I feel bad for future teenage Gracey."<br>Both of them chuckled and shared one more kiss. "I'll follow you up to the bush, just to make sure you get to the door okay."  
>They made their way to the bush and before Kayla went around it heading up the walkway to Danny's she turned to Steve. "Thanks again. I'll call you."<br>"I'll be waiting."  
>She stood on her toes to give him one last quick kiss before turning and jogging up the walkway to Danny's.<br>When she opened the door, she came face to face with Danny. "Were you planning on coming home tonight? Or were you just going to let me think you'd been raped and murdered?"  
>She rolled her eyes at her brother tossing her purse on the couch and taking off her shoes. "I told you Daniel, I was out with a friend! A friend who would not rape and murder me." She patted him on the chest, "I know you're my big brother, but you need to learn to trust me a little. I am 23 years old now."<br>He pulled her in for a hug, kissing the side of her head. "You're always going to be my baby sister, no matter how old you are."  
>"I know, just try not to send out the search parties and coast guard whenever I go out for the night?"<br>"I make you no promises."  
>She shook her head at him and kissed his cheek before heading off to her room to spend the rest of the night thinking about how wonderful Hawaii just became.<p> 


	7. You've got to be starting something

The next day Kayla was hanging around at Danny's thinking about her lovely date the evening before. Danny hadn't asked her any more questions about her whereabouts the night before and for that she was thankful, but she knew that he was worried about where she was out to so late. As she was cleaning up his place a bit to keep herself busy, her phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID she saw Danny's name and a confused look crossed her face.  
>"Hey, what's up bro?"<br>"You're in luck today, little sis."  
>"Oookay… and why is that?"<br>"Because Rachel's actually letting Grace come over on a day that's not technically my visitation!"  
>A smile crossed her face, excited at the thought of seeing her niece after so long. "See, I told you that she would change her mind once she knew I was in town! And considering that it is before Thursday, I think you owe me that ten bucks."<br>"I'll buy you dinner tonight, how does that sound?"  
>"Sounds fair to me! So when does my gorgeous niece get here?"<br>"After school, Rachel said the driver was going to drop her off at my place and we'll drop her off at 8."  
>"Perfect! See you when you get home from work!"<br>The two hung up, and Kayla looked around before picking her pone up again. Looking through her contacts she found Steve's name and hit dial.  
>"You called."<br>"I said I would."  
>"I wasn't expecting to hear from you until later."<br>"Well I just got a call from Danny, so I figured things couldn't be too busy for you guys."  
>"Hopefully it was a good phone call, not an in trouble phone call."<br>"No, it was a good phone call. Gracie's coming over after school for a visit."  
>"That sounds like fun, she's a great kid."<br>"I know. One thing my brother did right." She chuckled playfully. "We're dropping her off at 8, what are you doing at 8:30?"  
>"I'll be at home, waiting to pick you up."<br>she smiled at his statement, "Why don't we meet in the middle? I can get Danny to drop me off at that coffee shop we went by when you drove me home?"  
>"Won't he be a little suspicious about that?"<br>"I'm a legal assistant, I'll be able to come up with something."  
>"A legal assistant sister and a detective brother, this could get interesting."<br>She chuckled. "So 8:30? Meet you there?"  
>"Sounds perfect. Have fun with Grace."<p>

After an afternoon of fun with Grace and dinner with Danny, the three pulled up in front of Rachel and Stan's house. Grace sat in the back with the presents Kayla had got her with a sad pouty look on her face.  
>"Danno, do I have to go home? Can't I sleep over at your house?"<br>"No monkey, I don't think so. It's a school day tomorrow."  
>"But Daddy, aunt Kayla's here!"<br>Kayla looked over at her brother who was obviously caving to his little girl's pout and shook her head at him smiling turning around to look at her niece.  
>"How about you ask your mommy if you can sleep over after school Friday?" She leaned a little further back, pretending to whisper. "Maybe we can even send Danno over to Uncle Steve's for the night and we can have a girls night."<br>Danny looked at his sister with fake offense.  
>"Oh, so I can't spend a nice family night with my little girl and my little sister? I'm not good enough for you two? I see how it is."|<br>Grace chuckled at the look of sadness on her father's face. "Or we could invite Uncle Steve over and have a big sleepover!"  
>Danny rolled his eyes, "yes, just what I was hoping for!"<br>Grace smiled from ear to ear, "Yes! Thanks Danno." She leaned over the front seat kissing his cheek.  
>Kayla looked at Grace, "hey, what am I? Chopped pineapple?"<br>Grace leaned over and kissed Kayla on the cheek too.  
>"Thank you!" Kayla got out of the car pulling the seat forward so Grace could get out of the car and helped her with all her new belongings.<br>"Now if your mom asks about where you got all this, you make sure to tell her it was your Aunt Kayla who did this and that I had NOTHING to do with it, alright?" Danny crouched down in front of her.  
>"Yes Danno."<br>He kissed her on the cheek. "Love you"  
>"Love you too, Danno."<br>Kayla grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "Now you don't let your dad forget about Friday, okay? Love you kiddo."  
>Grace wrapped her arms around Kayla's neck giving her a big hug. "I'm happy you're here! You should stay for a while."<br>"I just might! Now you better get inside before your mom kills us."  
>She ran to the door, sending a wave behind her as she went. When the little girl was safely inside the house, the siblings made their way back to the car, Kayla glancing at the time on her phone.<br>"So what do you want to do now, sis?"  
>"Uhm, can you drop me off at that coffee shop that's on our way home? I just kinda want to hang out there for a while, it's been a busy day."<br>"Sure, you want me to join you?"  
>"Nah, it's alright. I need a little time to myself."<br>"You okay little sis?"  
>"Yeah! I just miss hanging out by myself is all."<br>"Aaaalriight, but you're ditching your awesome brother who's letting you stay at his house for free for a second night in a row!"  
>"Friday night! Sleepover, you'll get to hang out with me allllll night!"<br>"Oh yes, how could I have already forgotten the joys that will be Friday night."  
>Kayla smirked at him, "you're looking forward to it and you know it old man."<br>They pulled up in front of he coffee place and Kayla got out giving Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
>"Hey, you need a ride home?"<br>"Nah, I'll make it home, I'll call a cab or something. I don't want to keep you up waiting"  
>"Oooookay! Have fun being a loner!"<br>"Whatever!"

Kayla walked into the coffee shop looking around, stopping when her eyes settled on Steve sitting at a corner table. She smiled taking the way the light blue shirt he was wearing was showing off his muscles in all the right ways. She made her way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Hi."<br>"Hey." He stood up placing his hand on her back, kissing her on the cheek.  
>"What's you're title? Since you're a Navy Seal and all?"<br>He looked at her confused, hand still on her back. "Commander."  
>"Well Commander, what the heck was that?"<br>The confusion stayed in place on his face and she chuckled seeing the wheels turning in his head. "I meant the kiss."  
>"Oh! What, you wanted something more like this?"<br>He leaned down kissing her softly.  
>She smiled up at him, "much better, Commander."<br>He chuckled at her, pulling the chair across from his out for her.  
>The two of them sat there for hours talking about whatever came to their minds when Steve looked down at his watch. "Do you want to get out of here?"<br>"What did you have in mind?"  
>"Well since you liked my place so much, I figured I could give you a better tour this time."<br>She slid her foot closer to his leg, brushing it against his calf lightly. "Better tour, huh?"  
>"Well yeah, I mean there's a whole second level you never got to see last night. That is, if you want to see it."<br>She licked her lips smirking a bit. "I guess this is our third date after all, isn't it? And since you're in law enforcement and all we should probably follow the rules, specifically third date rule."  
>He looked at her with a confused smile, "not that I'm complaining at all with your wanting to follow the rules, but I'm just trying to find where you got the third date from."<br>"I've decided to count the barbeque as our first date." She said sliding her foot further up his calf, licking her lips again.  
>"I like the way you think, Ms. Williams."<br>"Thanks Commander."  
>He stood up and she followed suit, him leading her out to the truck opening the door for her, then running around and climbing in. She leaned over setting her hand on Steve's leg.<br>"Did I tell you how hot I think it is to call you Commander?"  
>He took a couple breaths taking it all in, her hand on his leg, her leaning so close to him. "No, but I'm glad to hear that"<br>She slid over making sure she was just close enough to him. "Can this thing go any faster?"  
>He looked over at her smirking, flipping on the lights and sirens, "I'm always up for a challenge."<p> 


	8. Nothing Sweeter than the Forbidden

The truck pulled into Steve's driveway, him wasting no time cutting the engine and Kayla wasting no time pulling Steve over to her to kiss him like she wanted to the entire time he was driving. After several minutes, even though he was thoroughly enjoying it, Steve pulled away from the kiss.  
>"You know, we can go inside and continue this. I'll give you the quick version of the tour, only one room." He smirked, and Kayla grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her yet again kissing him hard. Then pulling away and opening her door jumping out.<br>Steve chuckled following her lead, when he reached the door he slowly picked out his house key bringing it to the lock in a half-time pace. When he finally opened the door, he looked down at her smirking.  
>"What?"<br>"You keeping time to the music in your head?" He nodded down at her tapping foot.  
>"Ha. Funny." She walked into the house, grabbing his hand pulling him along. When they got in and locked the door, he led her over to the stairs heading up them.<br>"This is the upstairs," as they reached the top stair she started kissing the side of his neck, "and this way," he stopped when she hit the right spot on his neck. He veered her over the opposite way , "Screw it, you can see it in the morning."  
>The two were entangled in each other all the way to his bedroom, neither separating to push the door open instead Steve kicking it, his hands never leaving Kayla's hips. He walked her to the edge of his bed, bending over her forcing her to fall back on the bed. She giggled as she scooted back into the middle of the bed, smirking at him and beckoning him forward with her finger. He followed her instruction and joined her in the middle of the bed. When he reached her, she kissed him again pulling at the edge of his shirt signaling she wanted it off. He pulled it over his head and looked at her.<br>"I think it's only fair that if I take one off, you take one off."  
>She gave him a skeptical look. "Alright." Reaching behind her under her shirt, she undid the clasp of her bra, then pulled it through her sleeve tossing it on the ground beside Steve's shirt.<br>He gave her an impressed look, "that was hot."  
>"You have no idea Commander."<br>With that he pulled her to him again kissing her feverishly when Steve's doorbell rang. Neither parted at the disruption and the doorbell rang again. Steve pulled away and Kayla went for his neck.  
>"Just ignore it, they'll go away eventually."<br>"Steven! I know you're home, I can see your bedroom light on!"  
>Kayla stopped, a mixed look of confusion and terror crossing her face.<br>"Is that my brother?"  
>Steve looked over at Kayla, "I think it was…"<br>"You can't ignore me Steven! "  
>Steve hopped out of the bed, picking his shirt up off the floor. "I'll go get him to leave." He leaned over to kiss her again, "You stay right here, just like this, don't move."<p>

Running down the stairs he was quickly trying to put his shirt on and straighten himself up before he opened the door. On the other side of the door Danny was standing there giving him a questioning look.  
>"Were you going to let me stand out here all night like an animal?"<br>"Did you ever think maybe I was busy and couldn't get to the door right away? I do have the right to a life that doesn't revolve around you."  
>"Maybe, but it wouldn't be much of a life now would it." Danny went around Steve entering the house. Steve threw his head back closing his eyes, regretting opening the door. Looking down he saw Kayla's shoes sitting on the front mat and he quickly bent down grabbing them opening the closet and throwing them in. Danny turned around hearing the clatter looking at him even more suspicious than before.<br>"What was that?"  
>"Nothing! Just had some shoes here that needed to be put in the closet."<br>"Uh huh."  
>"So, what did you need Danno?"<br>"What, I can't just drop in and visit you? That's not a clause in this partner-friendship type deal we've got going on here?"  
>"Of course you can, it's just-" Danny cut him off.<br>"I'm a little worried about Kayla."  
>Steve's eye's grew and he could feel his pulse quickening, he tried to remove the look from his face before responding.<br>"Really? Why, I mean, what's going on?"  
>"Well last night she went out and wouldn't tell me who she was going out with or where they went and tonight she had me drop her off at this coffee place<br>and she said she was just going there to be by herself but I don't know if I believe that."  
>"She is an adult now Danno, you do have to trust her a little bit. She has the right to do what she wants now.""I know that, but she's always going to be<br>my baby sister and I'm always going to worry about her. Especially how things with Matt ended up."  
>"Danny, Kayla wouldn't get messed up in the kinda stuff that Matt did and you know it."<br>"I didn't think Matt would get messed up in the kinda stuff he did either."  
>"I'm sure Kayla's just fine. There's no reason to worry about her." He internally chuckled after saying this, knowing for a fact Kayla was just fine. The image of her from moments before and the reminder that she was still laying in his bed waiting for him popped back into his head.<br>"You know what, I think that you should just go home, have a good night's sleep and everything will be okay." He was walking to the door when Danny spoke up.  
>"Is there something I'm interrupting, cause you usually don't try to usher me out of your house this quickly. I can usually manage a good half an hour, hour before you start to escort me."<br>"I uh, no. Nothing's going on here."  
>A look of realization popped onto Danny's face and he smirked at Steve.<br>"You've got a girl here don't you?"  
>Steve's pulse quickened and he decided to just go along with it, hoping that he wouldn't question him anymore about it.<br>"Yeah. I do, and I'd really like to get back to that."  
>Danny chuckled and patted Steve on the back. "You could have just said something Steven! I would have understood!"<br>"Well, I didn't want to be rude."  
>"You're growing soft on me!" Smirking and holding in a laugh, he headed to the door. "Just don't get soft on your lady friend, okay?"<br>That comment caught Steve off guard and he took a minute to process it, forgetting momentarily that Danny didn't know exactly who the girl in his bed was.  
>"Relax Steven, It's just a joke. No aneurysm face, please."<br>"Yeah, I got it. No worries." He walked over to the door, making Danny fully exit the house.  
>"See you in the morning!"<br>Steve didn't respond and just closed the door, locking it again and taking the time to breathe before he bolted it back up the stairs to Kayla waiting in his bed.  
>He stood in the doorway and she looked over at him, "Coast is clear?"<br>"Coast is crystal clear, didn't suspect a thing."  
>"Your manipulation skills are making me a little tingly there Commander."<br>"You haven't seen anything yet."

The next morning the pair were comfortably laying in bed, refusing to succumb to the sunlight shining through the window signaling that morning had arrived. Steve shifted to bring Kayla closer to him, and kissed her on the forehead. She sighed contently.  
>"Morning, Commander."<br>He chuckled at her new found favourite nickname for him.  
>"Morning, beautiful."<br>She smiled up at him, kissing him softly. Just as Steve was about to turn the kiss into a little more, his phone rang. Sighing and throwing his head back onto the pillow, he grabbed his phone.  
>"McGarrett."<br>"Hey bra, sorry to call so early but I was on my way to work and my car broke down like a block away from your house," Chin sounded desperate, "Is it alright if I can catch a ride to the station with you after they come tow my car?"  
>"Yeah, yeah. That's no problem."<br>"Thanks bra. I'll walk over, they're just getting here now to tow it. I'll be over in a few."  
>Before Steve could say anything Chin had already hung up. He scrunched his face up knowing that there wasn't enough time to get Kayla home before Chin was going to show up. Kayla noticed the look on his face and propped her head up on her elbow.<br>"What's up?"  
>"Chin's car broke down about a block away and he needs a ride to work. He's walking over as soon as they've towed the car."<br>A look of panic crossed Kayla's face. "But he can't know I'm here! Then Danny will find out and we'll both be dead."  
>He pulled her worried face down to his and gave her a deep kiss.<br>"Don't worry about it. I don't think Chin will say anything to Danny, he's a good secret keeper."  
>She sighed, "Okay. I just don't really want Danny to shoot you."<br>He chuckled, "thanks, I don't really want that either."  
>She leaned back down to kiss him again when the doorbell rang.<br>"You're going to have to get that disconnected or something if this is going to keep happening to us," she joked.  
>He jumped out of bed grabbing his pants throwing them on and running down the stairs. He opened the door and Chin was smiling on the other side.<br>"Thanks again. That damn car has been giving me problems all week now."  
>"Don't worry about it bra, it's cool."<br>He took in Steve's dishevelled appearance and tilted his head.  
>"Long night?"<br>Before Steve could answer Kayla came walking down the stairs with the same dishevelled appearance, wearing the same clothes she wore the night before.  
>Chins eyes grew wide as he stared at Kayla walking down the stairs. She smiled at him.<br>"Morning."  
>"Aloha."<br>Steve looked from Kayla back to Chin and waited until Kayla had walked into the kitchen to say anything, but Chin beat him to the punch.  
>"Danny's sister? Really bra? You have a death wish or something?"<br>"Please, please don't say anything to Danny yet."  
>Chin nodded his head. "My lips are sealed."<p>

Steve headed to the kitchen where Kayla handed him a cup of coffee before giving him a little peck.  
>"Do you want a cup?" She asked as Chin followed Steve into the kitchen.<br>"Nah, I've already had my morning intake of caffeine."  
>She shrugged a bit. "Okay."<br>She stood beside Steve who was leaning against the counter nursing the cup in his hand, and she sort of cuddled into his side. He then snaked an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Chin took in the couple's appearance and chuckled a bit. They both looked over at him quizzically.  
>"You two are cute."<br>Kayla smiled a bit, looking down to hide the blush that was threatening to creep up to her cheeks. Steve looked down at her.  
>"Like I said, he's not going to say anything."<br>"Your secrets safe with me Kayla."  
>She smiled at Chin, enjoying the reassurance that she wouldn't have to deal with her protective older brother just yet. Steve put down his cup, giving Kayla another kiss on the head before he pulled away.<br>"I should go get dressed, I'll drop Chin off first, that way we know if Danny's at HPD yet or not."  
>She nodded at him and watched as he exited the kitchen.<br>Chin and Kayla stood in silence again before she said anything.  
>"Danny's going to kill him." She chuckled a bit at the end of that.<br>"That might be an understatement, but yes, he will."  
>Moments later Steve came running down the stairs and Kayla gave him an astonished look.<br>"Quick enough?"  
>"I was a Seal, remember?"<br>"I didn't know that part of a Seal's duty was to be a quick change artist."  
>He shook his head at her chuckling and she walked over to him giving him a quick kiss before he looked over at Chin.<br>"You ready to go bra?"

Pulling into HPD the trio noticed Danny's silver Camero sitting in the parking space he had claimed as his own.  
>"Well, you guys are in the clear." Chin said opening his door. "Thanks again for the ride, I'll see you later! Nice seeing you again Kayla."<br>"You too Chin."  
>They exchanged smiles and he closed the door, Steve backing out of the spot to take Kayla back to Danny's. When they pulled up in front of the house Kayla sat there for a moment.<br>"Do you really have to go to work?"  
>He chuckled a bit, "unfortunately, yes. I wish I didn't have to though. Would have given me more time to disable the doorbell."<br>Kayla smirked at him, leaning in to kiss him before she reached for the door handle.  
>"I'll see you later?"<br>"Of course."  
>She smiled at him. "Have a good day at work Commander."<br>"You too, beautiful."  
>"Is this going to be a thing? Cause if so, I could really learn to like it."<br>"It's already a thing, beautiful."  
>She chuckled, shaking her head. "Later."<p>

When Chin walked through the doors of HPD, he was met with Danny walking out of his office.  
>"Morning Chin. You heard anything from McGarrett, he's late."<br>"Uh yeah, he had to make a detour before heading to work."  
>"This has to do with the lady friend he had over last night, doesn't it?"<br>Chin looked at him a little confused, " uh.."  
>"Stopped over at his place last night, didn't answer the door for a bit then when he finally did looked like he had been in a windstorm or something, hair everywhere, clothes a mess. Got him to admit he had a girl over."<br>"Oh. Well, yeah. He had to drive her home, he'll be here in a bit"  
>Chin walked to his office to avoid any more conversations that could lead to Danny finding out who the mystery girl was.<br>When Steve finally arrived at HPD, Chin was working at the table, and Danny was in his office on the phone looking quite pissed off with whoever was on the other end.  
>Chin turned around when he heard the doors open and nodded to Steve.<br>"He knows nothing, well I told him you had to take a detour and he figured it had to do with the 'lady friend' you had over last night, but that's about it."  
>"Yeah, he showed up last night. Got a little scary for a minute." He chuckled finishing his sentence.<br>Chin laughed a bit too before asking, "Did you get Kayla home okay?"  
>"Yeah, didn't really want to come back though."<br>Both men chuckled, failing to notice that Danny was standing outside of his office door by this point.  
>"Did you just say Kayla?"<br>Both men slowly turned around, pulses quickening and eyes widening.  
>"As in my sister Kayla?"<br>Steve stuttered for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. Danny relieved him of the task by speaking again.  
>"So let me get this straight. You had to be late to drop off the girl who spent the night. And that girl was my baby sister?"<br>"Danny, it's not-"  
>"Was it my baby sister?" Danny half yelled, his hands balled up into little fists.<br>Chin stepped in front of Steve so Danny wouldn't have a clear path to him.  
>"Danny, you need to just calm down-"<br>"Yes or no Steven." His voice remained at the same level it was before.  
>Steve took a breath before responding.<br>"Yeah."  
>Danny's face was getting more red by the second, and it seemed like he was going to turn to go back into his office, but instead he started towards Steve, Chin grabbing his shoulders before he could reach him.<br>"Come on Danny, don't do this."  
>"My BABY SISTER. What did I say to you?" He was trying his hardest to push his way past chin. "The first time you met her, I said hands and eyes off. What part of that didn't you get?" Chin was still holding him back, but Danny kept getting stronger. "You're sleeping with my baby sister!"<br>Steve was trying to talk but Danny just kept yelling, Kono eventually heard the commotion that was happening and came out of her office, running over to the three men.  
>"What the hell's going on?"<br>"He's sleeping with my sister!"  
>Kono stepped back for a second, smiling a bit knowing that Kayla was interested in Steve from the first day she met him.<br>"You're smirking, why are you smirking?" Danny stopped fighting Chin and just stood there staring at Kono.  
>"I, uhm, well I knew that Kayla was kinda interested in him from the first time she met all of us, so-"<br>"Oh! So everyone knew but me? You-"  
>He cut himself off by charging at Steve, tackling him to the ground.<br>"You asshole! I can't believe that you're doing this to me!"  
>Chin and Kono dove to the two men on the floor both trying to pry Danny off of Steve, and none of the four noticed the door opening.<br>"Danny! What the hell are you doing?"  
>She started running over to the men fighting on the floor, shoving her purse at Chin and grabbing onto Danny's arm.<br>"Get off of him!"  
>He stopped, looking up at his sister. "Why? Because you're the only one that's allowed to be on him?"<br>"Danny!"  
>"What Kayla? I know you're sleeping with him!"<br>"That doesn't give you the right to beat him up!"  
>"Yes it does! You're my baby sister and he violated you!"<br>"Come on Danny! I'm a grown up now, and he didn't violate me! I wanted it!"  
>"Oh come on Kayla." He sat up off of Steve with a disgusted look on his face.<br>"What? I'm an adult you know, it's not like it was the first time. You never tried to murder any of those guys!"  
>"Those guys weren't my partner!"<br>"So what does it matter?"  
>He stopped, standing up looking at her angrily. "Why are you here anyway?"<br>"You forgot your gun on the table this morning, figured you might need it. But I guess it's a good thing you didn't have it."  
>He looked between his sister and the other three members of his team, Steve still laying on the floor before he grabbed Kayla by the arm directing her to his office.<br>"We need to chat."

* * *

><p><strong>So I went a bit cray with this chapter! My fingers just kept going and going, so I guess it's lucky for you!<br>As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! **


	9. Siblings Conversation

Danny slammed the door of his office closed, facing his sister who looked equally as angry as he did.  
>"Sit."<br>"No."  
>"Sit. Down."<br>"I'm not a child Danny, you can't tell me what to do. I want to sleep with Steve, I sleep with him. I don't want to sit down, I don't."  
>Danny clenched his fist at the mention of Steve and raised them up to his head, resting his forehead on them.<br>"I don't understand why you're so upset about this Danny! If I remember correctly, when I was still in Jersey you were trying to set me up with the guys you worked with all the time."  
>"That's different Kay-"<br>"What's so different about it?"  
>"He's my partner!" He was practically yelling at this point.<br>Instead of yelling back, Kayla lowered her voice to a normal indoor tone. "Yeah, you've said that already. What's so different about it?" The anger in her face had kind of melted away leaving a sad, blank look on her face. When he couldn't give her an answer, she spoke up again. "I like him Danny. He makes me feel good, happy. Especially after all the Jackson crap, I mean I thought there'd be part of you that would be happy I was going out with Steve, at least you could keep an eye on him unlike all the other guys I've went out with."  
>"I guess that's a bonus, but I just know there's some past…flings, and I don't want you to end up like them."<br>"Danny. He's a navy seal. If he didn't have flings, I'd be worried. And don't even go there because at one point I lost count of how many different girls you would bring home in a month, but I didn't grab Rachel and drag her off like a screaming lunatic did I?"  
>He held up his hands, "let's not use Rachel and I as an example, okay? "<br>She crossed her arms. "You know I'm right Danny. I mean, I expected you to freak out a little. You are my brother after all, but to yell at him and try to beat him up? That's a little over the top, dude." The stern look re-appeared on her face when she remembered the scene she walked in on.  
>"Okay, maybe I blew things out of proportion a little. But like I said, I just don't want you to get hurt again. I couldn't stop the other assholes, but I can stop this one."<br>She stared at the wall quietly for a second, "Do you really thing he would turn out like the other assholes?"  
>He didn't answer her and she knew what he was thinking, "and you can't respond based on the fact I'm you're little sister and you think I'm too good for any man."<br>He sighed, "No. I don't."  
>She stared at him, her arms still crossed, not saying anything. She knew that he knew he was wrong, but she wanted to hear him say it for her own person gratification.<br>"I know you already know, so do I really have to say it?"  
>She raised her eyebrows in a criticizing fashion.<br>"Fine. I was wrong about everything and I shouldn't have attacked Steve. Even if he did molest my sister."  
>"I'm not 12, he didn't molest me!" She walked over to her brother, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Pleeeeease try to deal with this, maybe even be happy for me? Don't fly off the handle every time things seem a little more than PG 13?"<br>A disgusted look crossed his face. "I really don't want to think about anything more than PG 13 with you two okay? And I make no promises about being happy about it."  
>"I didn't say happy about it, I said happy for me. There's a difference." When his expression didn't change, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his chest. "pweeeeeasseee Danno?"<br>He gave in, returning the hug his sister was giving. "Only because it's you, kid."  
>A smile spread across her face and she squeezed him even tighter. "Thank you." She stepped back from him, "Now go apologize to Steve."<br>"Who are you, mom?"  
>"You practically attacked him Danny! The civilized thing to do is say you're sorry."<br>After a moment of staring at her and realizing she wasn't going to back down any time soon, he opened the door heading back out. When he looked up, he noticed that Chin and Kono had left and Steve was by himself leaning on the table with an icepack on his lip. The two looked at each other at the same time and Danny sighed suddenly feeling really guilty for attacking him; he trusted Steve with his life, so why he wouldn't trust him with his sister, he wasn't exactly sure.  
>"Should I run or something? You back for round two?"<br>He sighed again, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm sorry about attacking you." He was silent for a few seconds before he heard Kayla clearing her throat. Looking back at the doorway of his office he saw her leaning up against the frame, giving him the look telling him to continue.  
>"I shouldn't have blown up at you like I did. I know you wouldn't hurt my sister."<br>"It's okay man, I've got a sister too, I know how it feels. But I want you to know I would never hurt her on purpose," he chuckled, "then I'd definitely get my ass kicked."  
>Danny chuckled at this too and Kayla smiled walking over to the two men noticing the atmosphere change and hoping all was well between them again. She grabbed Danny's shoulder, squeezing it. "See, that wasn't too hard was it? Didn't make you to any blood pacts, no deals with the devil, just a simple apology."<br>"You think you're really funny, don't you?"  
>"Must run in the family." Steve cut in with a smirk on his face.<br>"Hey, no comments from mister peanut gallery over there!"  
>Steve continued to smirk and Danny was slowly moving backwards, "I'm just gunna go do some things in my office, you two can… you know, talk or something."<br>Kayla raised an eyebrow at Danny as he turned and headed towards his office. "Wow, awkward much," she muttered to herself. She turned to Steve and gave him a light smile when she realized he was staring at her. She looked over his face, noticing the bruise starting to form by his eye. She stepped closer to him and reached for the ice pack, pulling it away from his lip. She grimaced a bit when she saw his split, swollen lip.  
>"It looks worse than it feels."<br>She ran her thumb over the swollen cut, guilt surging through her.  
>He slid a finger under her chin, lifting it slightly to look at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."<br>"I know, but I still feel responsible…"  
>"Don't. I know where he was coming from, I've got a sister and I'm overprotective of her too. It's a natural brother reaction."<br>She tried to laugh, but it came out more like a small cough. The worried look still on her face. Trying to get her to smile, he leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
>"Smile, beautiful."<br>He kissed her again, but she pulled back slightly and he looked at her questioningly.  
>"I just don't want to hurt your lip.."<br>He smirked, "a little pain never did any harm."  
>"My brother's still right over there."<br>"Yeah, and his doors closed." He leaned in, kissing her again. This one lasted longer than either of the previous ones and after a minute or so, they heard a knock on glass. Looking over at Danny's office he was glaring at them pointing at his watch and motioning to Steve. She chuckled and looked at him smugly.  
>"Told ya!"<br>"Yeah, well we'll just have to continue this later."  
>"Sounds good, but for now I'll leave you to work. Try not to get in any more fight's unless you can win them, okay?"<br>"Hey, I could have taken him if I wanted to!"  
>"Suure you could Commander."<br>He shook his head at her, the fact presenting itself again that she was indeed a Williams.  
>"I'll see you later beautiful."<br>She smiled at the floor, trying to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. As long as he kept getting that reaction, he would always keep calling her that. She gave a small wave to Danny who was still looking out the office window and left the office feeling different than when she first came in.


	10. Forgiveness

Later that afternoon, Kayla sat on Danny's couch reading a book she had brought with her to amuse herself on the plane, but she was having trouble paying attention. She was going back and forth from staring at the page to staring out the window, or staring around at the apartment. She had a lot on her mind with everything that had happened earlier that day, and even though she knew that Danny said he was okay with her and Steve's current situation, she knew that she hadn't heard the end of it. She checked her phone, hoping to see a missed call or a text message from Steve, but there was nothing. As she stared at the phone almost silently willing it to do something, the door opened and Danny walked in carrying bags of take-out, kicking the door shut. Kayla closed the book, throwing it down on the couch and stood up staring at the containers that Danny was putting out on the small table. She gave it all a questioning look as she took in the vast amount of food that seemed never ending coming out of the bags.  
>"Are we feeding the army or something?"<br>He looked up at her with a snarky look and fake laughed. "Ha ha, very funny." His face softened after he realized what he had said and sighed crumpling up the plastic bag in his hands. "I feel bad about today, so I bought you dinner."  
>She gave him a small smile and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him.<br>"You know that you don't have to bribe me with copious quantities of food every time you do something, right?"  
>"There was one time that it worked quite well."<br>She chuckled, pulling back to look up at her brother. "Yeah, and I was 5 and couldn't reach the cookie jar for myself yet."  
>"Sisters, they only get pickier as they get older."<br>The two shared a chuckle and Danny pulled her closer to him again, resting his cheek on her forehead.  
>"I worry about you, kid. I mean I know you can take care of yourself, cause that's the way that mom and dad raised all of us, but I still worry about my baby sister."<br>"I appreciate it, but you can't just go assaulting every guy that I show interest in. It does kinda go against that oath you took, remember?"  
>"Yeah, yeah. Damn oath."<br>He gave her one last squeeze before letting her go and turning back to the food. "Well, this food isn't going to eat itself, dig in!"  
>She sat down at the table, grabbing one of the cartons and scooping it onto one of the paper plates that was sitting beside it.<br>"So, Friday."  
>"What about it?" Danny replied, not looking up from the food he was currently scooping onto his plate.<br>"You've already forgot about what you promised your daughter?"  
>"No, I'm just wondering what's so special about it."<br>"Will 'Uncle Steve' still be able to come?"  
>Danny looked up at her from his food and she looked down at hers.<br>"Why wouldn't he?"  
>"Well I was just wondering if you'd be able to let him be near me, or if you'd jump him again if he ended up looking at me, or god forbid sitting beside me."<br>"Alright, I guess I deserved that. But yes, he can still come and he can even sit beside you if he wants to."  
>She leaned across the table putting the back of her hand onto Danny's forehead.<br>"What are you doing?" He gave her a confused look pulling his head away from her.  
>"I wasn't trying to mess up your gorgeous hair or anything, I was just making sure you weren't sick. Earlier you're beating him up and now it's okay if we're hanging out together?"<br>"you're never going to let it go, are you?"  
>"Nah, well, not yet at least. I'm going to milk it for as loooong as I can." She smirked before putting another forkful into her mouth.<br>"Well, if you want loverboy to be here, you might want to call him cause I forgot to mention it with all the fun going on today."  
>Kayla put her hands up defensively. "Hey, it's not ME who wants him there, it's my gorgeous little niece."<br>"Yeah, yeah. Blame it on her. Actually, I'm starting to wonder what it is about McGarrett that seems to draw all of you in. He's not all that."  
>Kayla chuckled getting up from the table, grabbing her plate. "You're just jealous you don't get 100% of our attention."<br>"No, that's, no. I'm just the one who works with him every day and I still don't seem to get what everyone finds so fascinating about him."  
>Kayla walked back towards Danny, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You know we still love you right? It's not a contest where only one can win?"<br>"Yes, I know that. I mean I'm the best big brother and father anyone could ask for!"  
>She cocked an eyebrow at him and pulled back. "Suddenly I get why your hairs so big."<br>"Well, it's not full of secrets." He quipped, pointing at her with a knowing look.  
>"Very nice," she chuckled, "but no. It's because of your ego. That's where you store it all, your hair!" She chuckled again as he pouted. "Love you big brother!" She said in her sing-song voice as she skipped off to her room to call Steve.<p>

Listening to the phone ringing waiting for Steve to pick up, she plopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
>"McGarrett."<br>"Mr. Official, much?"  
>He chuckled, recognizing her voice. "Sorry, I didn't look at my caller ID before I picked up. Let me try that again, hey beautiful."<br>She chuckled softly, enjoying her newfound nickname. "That's better." She paused for a second, "how's that lip of yours?"  
>"It's alright, a little bigger than normal, but still functional."<br>She chuckled again, and then got quiet for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about today, I should have warned him or something."  
>"It's not your fault, he's a hot head and you're his sister. I get it, just happened to be on the wrong end of it."<br>"I'm glad you're so logical about it. But, to the reason I called. Gracie wants to have a sleepover tomorrow night, and instead of us kicking Danny off to your place, she wants Uncle Steve come too."  
>"Is that allowed, or should I bring my protective gear?"<br>"Well since Danny was the one who told me to call you, I'd say you're safe. Plus, you know he won't do anything with Gracie there. So you're double protected." She chuckled.  
>"Then of course I'll be there. Anything for Gracie."<br>"Perfect, she'll be happy to hear it."  
>"Maybe we can have another sleepover of our own sometime?"<br>Kayla smirked to herself, "I think we'll be able to arrange something."  
>"Wonderful," he chuckled softly, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then."<br>"Yes Commander, see you then."  
>"Night beautiful."<p> 


	11. Come and Rest Your Bones With Me

Kayla sat with Gracie on the living room floor, a half-eaten pizza separating them and surrounded by nail polish and hair accessories. Danny walked into the room stopping just short of the two girls.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's this?"<br>"What's what, Danno?" Gracie asked innocently.  
>He bent down to pick up a bottle of nail polish and a glittery hair tie. "This."<br>"Danny, I knew you were a little slow and all, but you had two sisters growing up and you picked up NOTHING?"  
>"You think you're smart don't you? I mean why is this," he shook the bottle of nail polish closer to Kayla's face, "garbage scattered all over my living room floor?"<br>She snatched the bottle from his hands, "That's not garbage _Danno_, that's the starting of a fantastic sleepover."  
>"Oh, so we're going to do hair and paint nails? Perfect. Just perfect."<br>"We won't paint your nails if you don't want us to Danno."  
>He bent down in front of his daughter, "Why thank you monkey." He kissed the top of her head and glared over at his sister.<br>"Hey, don't glare at me!"  
>"You're corrupting my innocent little monkey."<br>"I think Rachel started that a while ago, half of this is hers."  
>He looked around at all of it it sadly, and when he looked back up, Kayla was sticking her tongue out at him.<br>"I'm glad to see that old habits really do die hard."  
>"And I'm glad to see that your hair never gets any smaller."<br>"Oh, with the hair jokes? Well you-" He was cut off by a knock on the door.  
>Gracie popped up off the floor. "Is that uncle Steve?"<br>Danny pointed at Kayla, "You're lucky squirt."  
>Grace beat Danny to the door and when he turned around he saw Steve walking through the front door.<br>"Danno, uncle Steve's here!"  
>"Uncle Steve!" He clapped once, "Welcome to my humble abode, turned beauty parlor." He gestured to the nail polish and hair accessories on the floor.<br>"Well this looks fun." He spotted the pizza sitting on the floor beside Kayla. "What, you guys started without me?"  
>Kayla chuckled, "No, there's a manly pizza in the kitchen for Danno and uncle Steve. We figured you didn't want the girly cheese pizza."<br>He smirked at Kayla. "Aren't you girls considerate?"  
>Kayla pulled Grace over to her and hugged her from behind, bringing her face down beside Grace's. "Of course we are, look at these faces!"<br>Both girls smiled innocent, cute smiles as Danny snorted. "Ha. Two biggest trouble makers I know!"  
>Kayla smirked as she and Grace went back to their previous activities as Steve followed Danny into the kitchen.<br>"You sure it's cool if I'm here, brah?"  
>Danny turned to look at Steve as he was opening the pizza box. "As long as you do not call me 'brah' for the rest of this evening, yes, it's cool."<br>"Alright, I think I can handle that."  
>Danny was walking around the kitchen grabbing napkins and drinks so the boys could go join the girls in the living room, he stopped setting the beers down on the counter. "I know that I overreacted about the whole you and my sister thing the other day, but I won't attack you every time you're around her."<br>"That's good to hear, I don't always have to have my guard up."  
>"Just don't hurt my squirt and we won't have any problems."<br>"I'm not going hurt her." He picked up one of the beers, "I don't even know what's going on with us right now."  
>"That's not exactly what brother's like to hear, you know."<br>Steve smirked at him slightly as they both made their way into the living room. Steve took his place on the couch, strategically placing himself behind where Kayla sat on the floor. When Kayla noticed, she turned and gave him a small smirk, turning her attention back to Gracie's nails. Danny took the spot on the other end of the couch, but didn't let the little glance between his partner and his sister go unnoticed.  
>"From the tone of that look, you better figure out what's going on." Danny whispered as he leaned across the couch subtly towards Steve.<p>

Four hours later the second movie they had watched was over.  
>"So, what do we watch-" Danny was cut off by Steve shushing him. He looked over at Steve in confusion, but found him pointing at the two girls who had fallen asleep on each other under the blanket on the floor.<br>"I don't think they'd be very friendly if you woke them up right now."  
>Danny chuckled to himself. "You have no idea, Steven. No idea." Looking over at the clock, he yawned and looked down at the girls again. "We should probably just leave them here, safest bet for all involved." Steve stood, nodding in agreement with Danny. "Well, since I don't think that you want to share a bed with me, and I don't think that you're going to want to sleep on the couch, you can take Kayla's bed for the night." Danny started to walk down the hall, showing Steve where it was, but he stopped and turned to look at Steve. "As long as there'll be no funny business in there, weird rituals to make her fall in love with you, any of that."<br>Steve cocked his eyebrow at Danny. "What do you think of me, Danny? You've worked with me for how long and you still peg me as the voodoo spell kinda guy?"  
>Danny held up his hands in defense. "I donno, Steven. I'm just saying!"<br>"Yeah, yeah. Baby sister and all, I get it. I'm just messing with you. But I promise no voodoo if that makes you feel any better."  
>"It does, thank you." Danny kept walking down the hall and pointed to the last room on the left. "That's hers, bathrooms right across the hall, you know where everything else is."<br>"Thanks, Danno."

A couple hours later, Kayla woke up looking around. She saw Grace sleeping beside her and smiled to herself noticing how much she looked like Danny when he was a kid. Sitting up, she noticed that Danny and Steve were nowhere to be found. Getting up she wandered down the hall glancing in Danny's room seeing him asleep. Curious, she traveled the few steps more and peered into her room. Steve was asleep in her bed. She smirked to herself and peeked back into Danny's room before heading into hers.  
>With Steve sleeping on his stomach, it made it easier for her to devise her plan to wake him up. Standing beside his side of the bed, she started massaging his shoulders as she gently got onto the bed, straddling his legs. She felt Steve twitch under her and smirked to herself, leaning to kiss his neck.<br>He let out a small moan and she chuckled. "I thought you were supposed to be having a sleepover with Gracie."  
>"And Gracie invited uncle Steve, it would be rude not to include all guests." She smirked, moving her legs slightly so Steve could flip over.<br>"What a gracious hostess." His husky voice was almost getting to be too much for her.  
>"I do what I can." She smirked as she leaned down, kissing him. He pulled her down closer to him and deepened the kiss.<br>Breaking away he smirked as he looked up at her. "I've wanted to do that all night."  
>"Oh really? Cause I've wanted to do a little more," she tugged at the hem of his pajama pants, "ever since you got into these. They define all the right assets." She tugged a little more on each of the last words she said. She leaned down to kiss him again, but this one was more intense than the last time. But this time, she pulled herself away and rolled off of him. She curled herself into his side and sighed looking up at him. "It kinda sucks Gracie and Danny are here."<br>Steve groaned when she rolled off of him, but moved so his arm was around her instead. "I agree 100%, beautiful. Which is why we'll have to arrange that sleepover of our own very soon."  
>"That sounds fantastic." Kayla said through a stifled yawn as Steve pulled her closer. "I should probably go back out there. If I fall asleep here Danny's likely to shoot you." She leaned up and kissed him again, Steve hanging on as long as he could keep her there. When she finally managed to pull away, she chuckled slightly. "Night." She quickly hopped out of the bed before he could grab her again.<br>"Night beautiful."  
>She headed back out to the living room smiling to herself at Steve's little nickname for her. She laid back down beside Gracie, looking up at the ceiling wondering to herself what exactly she was getting herself into with Steve McGarrett.<p> 


	12. Lucky Strike

Kayla woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Groaning, she rolled over to find that Gracie was no longer beside her. She wasn't expecting to be awake this early on a Saturday morning, but she was willing to embrace it if there was breakfast involved. Getting up she walked to the kitchen, but stopped before she got there, listening to the conversation that was going on, surprised to hear that the voices were coming from Gracie and Steve not Gracie and Danny like she had been expecting.  
>"Uncle Steve! You're going to burn that one!"<br>"No I won't, I'm a fantastic cook! Pancakes happen to by my specialty, you know."  
>"You must not cook often then…"<br>She heard the little girl squeal, and assumed that Steve had somehow gotten her back for that remark.  
>"Hey Uncle Steve?"<br>"Yeah Gracie?"  
>"Can I ask you a question?"<br>"Sure, shoot."  
>"Do you like Auntie Kayla?"<br>He paused for a minute, and Kayla leaned up against the wall sticking her head farther out to hear better.  
>"Of course I do, she's a fun girl. Kinda like you."<br>"I mean like like."  
>He paused again before answering. "Yeah, I do. Is that okay with you?"<br>"Yeah, it's okay. She smiles more when you're around."  
>"That's good to know."<br>Kayla smiled a little to herself, content with the exchange she just witnessed. She started to peak around the corner more to see what the two were up to and if it was safe to go in.  
>"Spying now are we?"<br>She jumped, not expecting anyone to have seen her. When she turned to face Danny, she smacked him in the chest.  
>"Ow! What was that for?!"<br>"For sneaking up on me!"  
>"Then don't spy on people in my house and you won't get called out on it!" He rubbed the spot on his chest that she smacked. "Geeze, you'd think you had whips for fingers…"<br>Kayla rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up Danny. That was a love tap."  
>He scoffed, "if THAT was a love tap, then I'd hate to see what you do to-"<br>"Don't you dare finish that sentence detective Williams."  
>Just as Danny was about to retort to her comment, Gracie came around the corner. "Auntie Kayla, Danno, you're awake!"<br>Danny bent down to give his daughter a kiss on the head. "Yes monkey, we are awake. Now what is this delicious smell coming from the kitchen?"  
>She smiled up proudly at her dad. "Uncle Steve and helped me make pancakes."<br>Kayla pretended that she hadn't seen the happenings in the kitchen moments before and went along with it, walking around the corner so that she could see Steve. "Oh he did, did he? Well wasn't that nice of him!" She sent a smile Steve's way and he returned it with a small smirk.  
>"That was very nice of him. Now let's go wash our hands and then we can eat!" Danny said picking Gracie up by the waste and hoisting her over his shoulder making his way to the bathroom down the hall.<br>Kayla took this as her cue to go into the kitchen and wish Steve a good morning. He was facing the stove, flipping the last of the pancakes as she made her way up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist and nuzzling her nose into his back. "That was sweet of you to help her make breakfast."  
>He chuckled and shrugged lightly. "I'm a sweet guy, what can I say?"<br>She chuckled letting go of his waist so he could turn to face her. She shook her head a bit at his modesty and smiled lightly. "Good morning."  
>He took this chance to snake his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. "It is now." He leaned down and kissed her.<br>"You are just full of the moves this morning Commander."  
>Before Steve could retort to that, Gracie ran into the kitchen, stopping when she saw Steve and Kayla standing by the stove. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."<br>Kayla chuckled, releasing herself from Steve's grasp. "It's okay monkey, it's time to eat this delicious smelling breakfast anyway!" She walked over to the table, Gracie following her.  
>Danny joined the two girls at the table and Steve was last bringing the heaping plate of pancakes with him.<br>"I hope you're all hungry, cause we made enough to feed an army."  
>"You've obviously never seen my brother eat breakfast." Kayla commented, sending a smirk Danny's way.<br>"Oh ha-ha. Like you're miss dainty when it comes to pancakes and other assorted breakfast foods."  
>"Compared to you I am."<br>As the two were having a staring competition, Gracie interrupted. "Can we eat now?"  
>"Sure monkey."<br>Kayla was the first one to take a bite of the stack of pancakes she put on her plate. As she started to chew, she looked back up at her brother, noticing that he had the same look she had on her face. She slowed the chewing and forced herself to swallow, looking down at Gracie slightly. When she noticed that Gracie had the same look on her face too, she looked over at Steve who had just forced down his forkful as well. Gracie set her fork down and looked at the adults around her. "Can we go out for breakfast?" The three all laughed, pushing their plates away.  
>"I think that's the best idea I've heard all morning. Go get dressed and we'll go." Danny said rubbing his face, chuckling. He grabbed his daughter as she walked past him and kissed her cheek. "It was a good effort monkey."<br>She gave him a strange look, "are you kidding? That was terrible!"  
>Kayla broke out into a laugh as Gracie ran off to her room to get changed. "Hey, at least she can be honest."<br>"This is true. And now we adopt the rule of we never eat what children make." He said as he pushed his chair back. As he walked off to his room to get changed, Kayla grabbed his and Gracie's plate carrying them to the counter and setting them down. Steve followed her lead with the other two plates and she looked up at him from scraping the bland pancakes into the garbage. "It was an A+ for effort, but you should have waited for me to make breakfast"  
>He chuckled, handing her the next plate. "I think this just means you'll have to teach me how to make breakfast."<br>"And when do you suggest we do that?"  
>"Monday morning, after we have that sleepover of ours Sunday night."<br>She raised an eyebrow towards him. "Someone's anxious."  
>He took the empty plate out of her hand and put it on the counter as he grabbed her waist with his other hand. "You got the idea pretty stuck in my head last night."<br>She shrugged. "It's one of my many talents."  
>As he leaned down to kiss her, they heard Gracie yelling from the hall. "Let's go! I'm starving!"<br>They both stopped and chuckled lightly. "We're coming!" Steve yelled. "Tomorrow night, we'll continue this. But for now, we need breakfast."


	13. Fun For Half of the Family

Sunday evening Kayla was dancing around her room to whatever songs her IPod picked for her as she was deciding what to wear to Steve's that night. She knew he wanted another quiet night in, but she wanted a night out to blow off some steam, have a night of fun and show off her hot date. After settling on something less than appropriate for a quiet night in, she danced across to the bathroom fixing her hair and make-up. Making her way back to her room, she ran into Danny coming out of his room.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa."<br>"Yes Daniel?"  
>"That is hardly a suitable outfit for me to let you leave this house in."<br>She raised her eyebrow at him crossing her arms.  
>"And who says?"<br>He looked around, then put a hand on his chest raising the other one in the air.  
>"I do!"<br>"You do realize that Gracie is your daughter, not me, right?"  
>"Yes, but as your brother I think that I do hold some authority when it comes to my little sister leaving the house in that outfit. Or lack there-of."<br>She put her hands on her hips and stood staring at Danny.  
>"Like you don't know exactly where I'm going."<br>"Even more reason for me to not let you leave in that outfit!"  
>She chuckled and a smirk slowly spread across her face.<br>"He's seen me in a lot-"  
>Danny cut her off, throwing his hands over his ears.<br>"I do NOT need to hear the rest of that sentence!"  
>"You asked for it big bro! Now can I please have permission to leave? Or will I be forced to share every detail of his hot, sweaty-"<br>She was cut off again.  
>"GO! Get out! I don't want to hear any of the filthy words coming out of your heathen mouth!"<br>She chuckled, dancing over to Danny kissing him on the cheek before going back into her room to collect her purse. As she was heading out the door she yelled over her shoulder,  
>"Don't wait up for me Danny!"<br>She turned, seeing his disgusted face sitting on the couch, winked at him and headed out the door.

Knocking on Steve's door, she smirked to herself excited for his reaction. He opened the door and stood for a second staring at her.  
>"Hey there sailor."<br>A smile started to grow on his face.  
>"Hello to you to," he stepped back to let her past him into the house, "that's, uh, quite the outfit you've got going on there."<br>She smirked and moved to kiss his cheek, getting right beside his mouth.  
>"Thought I might be able to convince you to go out tonight."<br>"Out huh?"  
>"Yeah! Go have some fun, dance a bit, show off this hot guy I'm seeing."<br>"Oh yeah? You've got another guy you're not telling me about? Cause I think you should have went to his house if you want to go out dancing."  
>She walked closer to him and put her hands on his chest.<br>"Come on Steve, one night. I haven't been out in so long!" She snaked her hands so they were behind his neck and she lightly ran her fingers across it. "And it's so much more fun when you've got a sexy man with you."  
>"Really, Kayla. I would love to go out with you, but I draw the line at dancing. I'm a Navy Seal, we don't dance like college girls."<br>"No, but I'm sure you love to watch college girls dance, and perhaps have them dance on you." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at him.  
>He chuckled and rolled his eyes.<br>"Don't roll those eyes at me. You know I'm right."  
>"Never said you weren't. But I'll make you a compromise."<br>She narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"I might be willing to bargain."<br>"We go out for drinks, cut out the dancing and come back here to finish off the evening."  
>"Not quite as exciting as I had planned, but I feel like that's the best I'll get from you."<br>He grabbed her waist pulling her into him.  
>"You obviously don't know how I plan to finish the evening." His voice was low and raspy, sending tingles down Kayla's spine. She smirked slightly and looked up at him.<br>"You might want to give me a couple hints."  
>"Okay. First hint, it'll be a hell of a lot better than you're club dancing."<br>She chuckled.  
>"Okay, okay I get it you hate dancing." They both chuckled. "Second hint?"<br>He pulled her closer to him reaching down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up to his chest. The kiss was one of the best kisses she ever had in her life and it send chills straight to her toes. Several minutes later he finally put her back on her feet and pulled away.  
>"Any ideas yet?"<br>She let out a deep breath.  
>"Maybe a couple." She smirked up at him. He returned the smirk back to her.<br>"We could always skip drinks and just start early."  
>"And miss all the glares I'd get when I show up with a sexy Navy Seal on my arm? Yeah right."<br>"You sure I couldn't convince you otherwise?"  
>"I'm a Williams Steve, you know exactly how stubborn I can be." She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. "Now come on, we need to get you a better outfit!"<p> 


	14. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Holy cow! Two updates in less than two days! What can I say, I felt inspired!  
>This one's mainly fluff, cause I love some good fluff! <strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to review if you like what you read! Keeps me motivated to keep going!<br>THANKS EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kayla woke up, feeling the warm rays of sun across her face. She groaned rolling over away from the light and cuddled back into the soft sheets of the large bed she was in. Moments later she felt a hand stroking her hair lightly, she smiled but left her eyes shut.<br>"Morning."  
>Steve smiled lightly, loving the feeling of waking up beside her. "Morning beautiful."<br>She groaned again, scrunching up her face, eyes still closed.  
>"I'm sure I'm anything but beautiful currently."<br>He moved his hand so he was stroking her cheek.  
>"Well, I'm the one looking at you right now and I stand by my previous statement."<br>She smiled, opening her eyes to look up at him.  
>"Glad to know I'm still beautiful after the number of drinks you bought me last night."<br>She smirked and raised her eyebrow, he chuckled at her facial expression.  
>"Hey, you said you wanted to go out; we went out!"<br>"Yeah, wanted to go out, not get alcohol poisoning!"  
>He pulled her into his chest kissing the top of her head.<br>"You don't look poisoned to me. And what is this? I thought college girls could knock them back like nothing?"  
>"We can, but apparently we are no match for Navy Seals."<br>She leaned up kissing his neck.  
>"I'm sure there's many things you wouldn't be able to keep up with."<br>She leaned back to look up at him, nothing the tone to his voice.  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yeah. Years of training, long, long hours. Tons of practice."  
>She smirked at him and raised her eyebrow.<br>"That sounds like a challenge Commander."  
>"It can be whatever you want it to be beautiful."<br>She leaned up kissing him, taking her time before pulling away.  
>"Challenge accepted."<br>With that she rolled away from Steve, sliding to the edge of the bed grabbing his discarded dress shirt off the floor and throwing it on.  
>He furrowed his eyebrows at her as she was doing up some of the buttons on the shirt.<br>"Where do you think you're going?"  
>She looked at him over her shoulder.<br>"Breakfast." She got out of bed, walking around the bed heading to the door, stopping at Steve first. She leaned down kissing him. "Worked up an appetite last night."  
>She wiggled her eyebrows and he grabbed at her, causing her to jump back and run for the door. She grabbed the door frame on her way out, turning around to look at him again shooting him a wink before heading down the stairs.<p>

When Steve finally made his way downstairs, he laughed seeing Kayla dancing around the kitchen mixing up pancake batter. He looked at the stove to see bacon cooking and she danced up to him handing him a mug of coffee. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, grabbing the coffee and pulling her close with the other arm just before she danced away. He pulled her right up to his chest then bent down to kiss her.  
>"Thanks."<br>She smiled up at him, standing on her toes to kiss him again.  
>"Anytime."<br>She danced back over to the stove flipping the bacon in the pan.  
>"Bacon, huh? Pulling out all the stops."<br>"Only the best for the sexy seal." She shimmied to the beat of the music and smirked over at him.  
>He chuckled, smirking at her before putting his coffee on the counter and moving behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.<br>"You didn't have to do all this. You were supposed to teach me how to make breakfast."  
>She leaned back into his chest waiting for the bacon to cook.<br>"Shucks, I guess I'm just going to have to come back some other time."  
>He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.<br>"I think we might be able to work something out."  
>She took the bacon out of the pan, putting it on a plate and pouring the batter into the same pan. Steve raised his eyebrows at this, looking semi-disgusted.<br>"I can feel my arteries clogging and I haven't even eaten anything yet."  
>She gently nudged him in the stomach, chuckling.<br>"You have no idea sailor. The only way to cook pancakes is in bacon grease!"  
>"Jersey thing?"<br>"Delicious thing."  
>"Well, now I know why so many people in Jersey have heart problems."<br>She rolled her eyes, turning around in his arms to look at him.  
>"You going to criticize my breakfast before you even try it sailor?"<br>He smirked, kissing her quickly.  
>"Just stating facts."<br>She shook her head, turning back around to the stove. A few minutes Steve was carrying the stack of pancakes over to the table while Kayla brought the bacon and plates. He put a couple pancakes on his plate pouring syrup over them and quickly cutting off a piece. Kayla sat staring at him smirk on her face, cup of coffee in one hand and piece of bacon in the other. After chewing the bite, he stopped and looked up at her pancakes still in his mouth. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
>"So?"<br>He swallowed, leaning over the table and grabbing the back of her head pulling her in for a kiss.  
>"You're brilliant."<br>She chuckled, as he went back to his pancakes, devouring them like he hadn't been fed in years. She shook her head as she sipped her coffee.  
>"You know," He started in the middle of a bite, "I might just keep you here hostage if this is how you cook."<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Yeah. Beautiful, smart, good cook, great at…" He looked up smirking at her and she threw a piece of bacon at his plate.<br>"As fantastic as it sounds to be held hostage here by you, you really think that would fly with bro?"  
>"Aaaah yes. The fantastic detective Williams."<br>She looked over at him, taking a bite of her pancake.  
>"You know he means well."<br>"I know. And as a partner, I like it; as the brother of my hostage, not so much."  
>She shook her head at him and grabbed the empty plates taking them over to the sink. She turned the music back on and started dancing around again to the song that played. Steve sat at the table, sipping on his coffee shaking his head while watching her for a couple minutes longer before he got up and headed to the radio. When he started fiddling with the stations, she turned to look at him with a sad look.<br>"You changed my song."  
>He finally settled on a station when he heard the familiar bars from the classic Presley song 'Can't help falling in love' coming from the speakers. He walked towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling him into her, putting his other hand on her waist. She looked up at him with a confused look and he smiled down at her as he started to dance in the spot they were in. She settled her head into his chest, swaying along with him and they stayed like that for several minutes before he spoke.<br>"This is what I call dancing."  
>She looked up at him smiling.<br>"I could get used to this."


	15. Questions Unanswered

**SO SO SORRY that this update took so long!  
>Starting to get to the real reason why Kayla came to Hawaii, so the drama starts soon!<br>****Big thanks to everyone who is still reading this!  
>Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated! <strong>

* * *

><p>Later that week, Steve and Danny were taking the long drive across the island to their newest crime scene. Steve was driving, but frequently glancing at his phone checking his messages. Danny caught him looking at his phone for what was the fifth time since they got in the car.<br>"Alright, I pretend to be okay with you driving my car, but if you keep looking at that phone you're going to crash it."  
>"What, you think I can't multi-task Danny?"<br>"I don't know if you remember, but since you're okay with not looking at the road, take a look down at that thing hanging off your belt and remember we're COPS. We're not supposed to promote multi-tasking and driving."  
>"Any other tips you want to give me about doing my job?"<br>"Actually, yes there are. But it would take much longer than this car ride and would probably be more along the lines of me writing a book, so since I don't have the time, maybe later."  
>"A book?"<br>"Yes. A book; you break at least 10 rules every time we leave HPD. I think that requires a book.  
>"Alright then." As he replies, he looks back down at his phone, this time replying to the message while smirking and glancing back up check the road.<br>"Who on earth could you be texting that is more important than our safety in this vehicle?"  
>Steve looked over to Danny and then back at the road to appease him. "You really want to know?"<br>"No, I asked because I didn't want to know. YES I WANT TO KNOW."  
>"Kayla."<br>"Oh." Danny nods, looking out the window for a second and then back to Steve. "Because we're both so much better to her dead."  
>"Calm down Daniel. We're not going to crash."<br>"And suddenly he can predict the future."  
>Putting the phone back in his pocket, he shook his head. "You know what, I'm going to be the bigger person and end this."<br>"The bigger person, funny."  
>After a few minutes, Danny looked back over at Steve and spoke up again.<br>"So you and Kayla."  
>He looked back at Danny with a questioning look. "I thought that part was already established."<br>"Mister comedy ladies and gentlemen. What I didn't get to say was, how's that going? It's been what 3 weeks now?"  
>"Yes, yes it has. And it's going well I'd say."<br>"Well? What does that even mean?"  
>"Yeah, well. We hang out, we have fun. I'd say that's good!"<br>"Oh, so it's good now?"  
>"Yes, it's good! What's with the third degree?"<br>"She's my baby sister, I want to make sure that you're treating her right!"  
>"Would you like a play by play of what we do when we're together? Because I guarantee that you won't like it!"<br>Danny threw his hands up in protest. "Please! Spare me the gory details."  
>"That's what I thought!"<br>"You know, I think you two secretly enjoy taunting me with this details thing."  
>"Well then I'll make sure we get our stories straight and we can really freak you out." He looked over at his partner with a smirk at the disgusted look his face held.<br>They pulled up at the crime scene and Danny was the first one out of the car. "How about we focus on the dead body instead of how you defile my sister?"  
>"Doesn't sound like nearly as much fun, but hey, it is my job, right?"<p>

Later that night, Danny came home to the smell of something delicious wafting from his kitchen. Walking to the kitchen he sighed in relief when he knew that he wasn't going to have to cook dinner tonight.  
>"So what do I owe the honour of my baby sister cooking for me?"<br>"Mom's idea and I really didn't feel like eating take out again when you decided that you didn't want to cook dinner."  
>"Mom's idea?"<br>"Yeah, she called to make sure that we were both still alive. And of course scolded me for not cooking dinner for my 'lovely brother who let you stay at his house for free for all this time'." She changed her voice at the end to make herself sound more like their mother.  
>He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well she is right, I mean I'm letting you stay here for free and you don't even bother to make me dinner. What kind of sister are you?"<br>She looked up at him with risen eyebrows and put her free hand on her hip. "The kind who can leave any second."  
>"Don't even think about it. Can we eat now, I like my food hot not cold."<br>She laughed grabbing a couple dishes off the counter. "You really do have a knack for thanking people, you know that?"  
>He bowed jokingly, "I do what I can miss."<br>She rolled her eyes at her older brother and sat down at the table as brought the rest of the food over.  
>"So I was wondering something."<br>"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
>"I was wondering if you had heard from Matt lately."<br>Danny stopped midway through bringing food up to his mouth. "Matt?"  
>She nodded as she finished chewing the bite in her mouth.<br>"No, haven't heard from him in months. Why?"  
>"I've tried calling him, but he never answers his cell."<br>"Probably just busy. Besides, you know the way he his, always busy and equally as scatter brained."  
>"It's not like him to not call back though."<br>He put his fork down looking at her trying his best to hide his nerves on talking about this. "Hey, don't worry about it. He's probably fine."  
>She followed suit and put her fork down, but somewhat more aggressively than her brother did. "Probably fine? He's your brother and you're okay with sitting here and telling me that he's PROBABLY fine?"<br>"What am I supposed to do Kayla?! He's a grown man and he can go wherever and do whatever he pleases! If he hasn't called in a couple months than I'm sure he's just fine!"  
>"Alright, so when Matt decides to have his own life it's fine, but when I want to have my own life big brother swoops in and suddenly becomes all protective?!"<br>Danny stopped, standing completely still and looking at her. "That's different and you know it."  
>"How Danny? How is it different?"<br>"You're my baby sister-"  
>"I'm getting really sick of the baby sister crap, I was doing just fine back in Jersey by myself without you so why wouldn't I be able to do just fine here!"<br>"Can we please stop arguing about this?"  
>"Yeah, we can." With saying that Kayla walked off to her room.<br>"Seriously, Kayla? You're going to go sulk in your room?"  
>She came back out with her purse and jacket and headed for the door.<br>"Nope, I'm leaving."  
>As she got to the door, he yelled out. "Where are you going?"<br>Before shutting the door she yelled back, "where do you think?"


End file.
